It is known to provide a screwdriver, nut driver, or the like that in use is rotated about a longitudinal tool axis with a handle that can be moved from a normal-duty position centered on and extending along the tool axis to a high-torque position extending generally transverse to the axis. Thus for standard light-duty use the handle is in the normal-duty position so that it can be rotated virtually continuously by holding the handle in the finger tips. When substantially more force must be brought to bear, the handle is put in the high-torque position so the user can grip it in his or her fist and apply quite some angular force to the nut or screw being worked on.
A main problem with such a tool is that in the high-torque position it is necessary to switch hands or to take the tool out of contact with the workpiece to rotate the workpiece through a full 360.degree.. It is also necessary to provide a clumsy locking nut or the like to hold the two handle parts in line with each other for standard straight-line use. This locking arrangement is an annoyance during use of the tool.